


Secrets in the Dark

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon, Established Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-22
Updated: 2006-08-22
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8704852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Some things cannot bear the light of day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

SECRETS IN THE DARK  
By Shorts

 

The bed dips as Sam kneels, climbing next to Dean and lifting the light sheet to slip beneath it. Welcoming hands guide him down, pulling him close until he rolls on top. Splayed legs cradle him, melding their need together in a subtle rocking.

He inhales deeply, breathing the familiar, warm, clean scent of his brother and ducks his head down to taste the fragile skin below Dean’s jaw. Leaning slightly to the side, he runs his hand down Dean’s smooth chest, not detouring from his goal until he has him firmly in hand. Dean continues to swell, filling his palm perfectly as though they were made for each other.

Sam grins against Dean’s neck as he catches the almost silent hiss as he strokes slow and firm the entire length of Dean’s erection. Altering between nips and licks, he works his way down Dean’s torso until his chin bumps the leaking crown. Using his hands, he presses firmly down on Dean’s hips to hold him still and takes the thick, hard column into his mouth.

A choked, smothered groan drifts down to him as he teases and entices with his tongue and mouth. The tell tale signs warn him and he releases his prize, ignoring the protests of the hands in his hair. Instead he crawls back up Dean’s body, pausing a moment to suckle the hard, tiny peaks of his chest before once again pressing his weight fully onto Dean. By the simple act of denying Dean his release, he made his intentions clear as to what he wants.

Without a word, Dean rolls them, balancing on the edge of desire as he fumbles for the small tube stashed in the nightstand drawer. Quickly he slicks himself before grasping Sam by the thighs and lifting. Bracing his shoulders beneath long, muscled legs he pushes up and forward. With little resistance Dean slides inside, want and need having eased his way.

Holding onto Dean’s forearms, Sam’s fingers dig into the muscles as he is filled and stretched to accommodate the girth that impales him. Effectively pinned beneath Dean, he is at the mercy of Dean’s rhythm which is fast and furious. With bent legs straining against Dean’s shoulders, Sam slams his head back and comes, his teeth bared in a not so silent grimace as he shudders while Dean continues to thrust hard and deep.

A final thrust, and Dean tenses, his hips jerking erratically as he spills his seed deep inside Sam’s pliant body. Dropping his head forward, he eases Sam’s legs down onto the bed before collapsing his weight upon him.

The room is silent except for the harsh breathing as hearts beat in unison. Soothing touches calm and assure each other before Sam silently rises from Dean’s bed and returns to his own, leaving behind their secret best kept in the dark.


End file.
